


Three on a Yacht

by Sapphire_Princess



Series: Three on a Yacht Verse [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Qsper, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe Skyfall with Bond/Q/Vesper, Cannon Divergent, Cats, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Quantum has also been destroyed, Rewrite of cannon from end of casino Royal in the background, Skyfall, Spectre have been quietly dismantled in the background, Vesper Lynd is Alive, Vesper and James have been living on a yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, they were always going to be found eventually; especially given that they hadn't entirely left their old lives behind. James and Vesper had been carefully covering their tracks for the past six years but every now and again something would seem off, as though there was someone removing the final traces without their involvement. And, occasionally, a whisper or a nudge would lead them in the right direction when they’d lost the trail.<br/>So it wasn't unexpected that they make contact at last. Q is not exactly what they were expecting, but he is everything they could have wanted and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yacht

In retrospect, they were always going to be found eventually; especially given that they hadn't entirely left their old lives behind. They had been carefully covering their tracks for the past six years but every now and again something would seem off, as though there was someone removing the final traces without their involvement. And, occasionally, a whisper or a nudge would lead them in the right direction when they’d lost the trail.

So it wasn't unexpected that they make contact at last and, though James is dreading it, it would also a relief to know who they were up against.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Bond," he says the moment they walk through the door. He's sat at the kitchen table of their yacht, laptop closed in front of him and coat over the chair at his side. He's wearing a grey tweed suit, light blue shirt, red tie and black cardigan. Slim, likely tall with a crop of dark brown wavy hair and glasses. He doesn't appear to be armed but looks, as James well knows, can be deceiving. 

Vesper doesn't seem too alarmed and steps out from around his back, taking off her coat and hanging it by the door.

"Good evening," she says. "I would ask how you got in and who you work for but I expect you're here to tell us both of those things. Am I right?"

James keeps a wary eye on his wife and then their visitor.

"And I would ask why you've returned here after being gone for so long. I am, of course, overlooking the weeks holiday on the Isle of Wight but I'm willing to pretend I don't know anything about that." His smile is wonderfully disarming and he looks genuinely pleased to be there.

"You've been tracking us," James says, puts his coat at the door and checks the internal security panel. Nothing is amiss, which just raises more questions.

"Don't worry, I managed to override your security without harming your system, I've even gone to the trouble of improving it for you. Your codes are safe, though I understand you may want to change them. I simply added another and let myself in."

James looks directly at him, enough anger in his eyes and warnings in the squaring of his shoulders to subdue most people, friend and foe alike.  
The young man in his kitchen, however, just looks amused.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Quartermaster of MI6. Newly appointed, admittedly, but I've been working there for a few years."  
"You can't be old enough, surely."

Vesper laughs and the young man - Q - rolls his eyes. "Hmm. I haven't heard that before. I can assure you that I'm very good at what I do." He gives a small nod to his laptop. "I've been told I have a rather promising career in espionage." James wonders if his old employers have any idea what they've gotten themselves into, with this young man at the helm of Q branch. He's clearly already been working on honing his skills for years.

"You've been tracking us," Vesper says. "Making things disappear. Tangier, Montecarlo, that was you."

"Yes, it was. I'm actually glad you noticed. Other than a few small things you haven't been able to hide - without access to the proper systems and alerting people to your presence - you've done rather well, for a Double-Oh and an accountant." His smile is so genuine that Vesper smiles back, holding her hand out to James.

"He doesn't bite, James, and I think it's clear he could kill us if he wanted to."

He takes her hand and sits himself down at the table across from Q.

"So, Q, what can we do for you?"

Q smiles. "I think it's more a case of what we can do for each other, actually. I know why you're here."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A direct attack on MI6, on M, can't have escaped your notice." James raises his eyebrows just slightly and Q continues. "You should probably know that your name and details aren't on the missing list. You aren't considered an active agent anymore. Once you'd returned the ten million, after the incident in Venice, everything was approved and you were free to go. You are not and haven't been considered an agent since your resignation."

"Yes, I am aware of all that." He can't deny the relief that brings. Vesper squeezes his hand and he knocks his knee against hers underneath the table. Venice still sits heavily with them sometimes and though Q may know this already, James doesn't want to let a relative stranger see anymore than he has to. "You know that just saying you're the Quartermaster doesn't mean you're telling the truth."

"True, but I can't exactly carry around my ID when breaking into the private yacht of 007 and his wife. What would convince you?"

Vesper laughs again, seemingly delighted by this turn of events. "I don't think it matters. I'm confident you are who you say you are, my husband is too. I think he's just realised he can't flirt or shoot his way out of this and doesn't like owing anything to anyone."

"I'd prefer you don't shoot me, but you needn't worry. You don't owe me anything. You've been doing my job for me for the past few years and it's been entertaining to watch. You have, it would seem, been my trigger in the field. Often without me even having to ask, though I have dropped a few hints here and there."

"Hard to aim a gun from your lab?"

"Yes, mostly. And I'm terrified of flying, useless without my glasses and much better suited to using my laptop as a weapon than a gun."

"Hmm, we much prefer the freedom of the ocean," Vesper tells him. "Do you get sea sick?"

"No, not in the slightest and I'm a strong swimmer."

James sits back and laughs. "Where did you come from?"

"I was bored, if you must know. They had me working on securing certain areas of the system, though if they had left me encrypt the drive the way I wanted to in the first place, none of this would be happening. I was relatively new and they didn't want me showing them up." He shrugs and continues. "I know about you both, by the way, you are legendary within MI6. Most promising Double-Oh agent in years leaving everything for the woman he loves. Admittedly your legend is based on an abridged version of events, but M was quite insistent you be allowed your privacy."

"I always suspected I was her favourite."

"Yes, I think you were. That might be why she hasn't cancelled your pension or ever questioned some of my requests for funding."

"Does she know?"

"She doesn't ask questions. But no, not officially and she has no idea where you are or where you've been. We work on the assumption that either other countries have better intelligence than we do or that something has upset the balance of power amongst our enemies. We are all very sure this can't be the work of one or two individuals." He's smiling again.

"You enjoy this don't you? You've really been looking out for us all this time because you were bored and wanted something to do."

"Yes. I also have a very strong sense of right and wrong, loyalty to my country and conscience. I wouldn't want to have to go up against me if I didn't."

"I don't think the world would still be standing." James can't help it, he lets the words purr and gives him a quick once over. Vesper's smile is wicked as she does the same.  
"You didn't object to the flirting."

"Good to see your observational skills are still sharp, 007." He looks between the two of the them. "But business before pleasure."

****  
"What do you think?" he asks Vesper, Q has gone to sit outside for a while, to give them privacy and apparently to watch the stars. (They've already had a slightly awkward discussion to reassure each other they are all clean both physically and medically.) 

"He's honestly charming. Beautiful, well brought up and confident without being cocky. But this... It is dangerous, James."

"Yes, I know. So was going after Quantum, though you looked lovely in that dress at the opera."

"That dress? You make it sound as though you haven't appreciated any of them since."

He runs a hand up her thigh. "I'm appreciating one right now."

"James," she admonishes, kissing him and resting their foreheads together. 

"If we say no, then he'll return to work and get on with it. But we're not going to say no."

"I know. I trust him."

"Hmm. It's strange isn't it. It's just been me and you for six years, with some other unofficial help as well, but really, he's been working away in the back ground for most of it. Keeping us safe because he understood what we were trying to do. At least we've kept him entertained,” Bond says.

"Yes. He did also say we've been very difficult to find, at times, reassuring if nothing else.” She moves down in her seat to mouth at his neck. "We really shouldn't be starting this without him."

"He's watching."

"Is he?" Vesper asks, looking away from James to the window. She smiles and waves him in. He gives a small start at being noticed and has the grace to look a little embarrassed but then walks past the window to come back along the side of the boat. "Are you sure about this, James?"

"Yes. You felt it, I know you did but we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable."

"Not in the slightest. He's..."

"Hmmm, I know,” James purrs.

Q comes back inside, takes off his coat, jacket and shoes. He makes sure the door is locked and then just stands there.

"This really isn't what I was expecting," he admits, walking closer when James holds out his hand, and pulls him onto the sofa next to them. 

"But you came prepared anyway," James says, watching as Vesper moves her hand up Q’s arm and slides her fingers up his neck. He lets out a sigh that has James reaching for his mouth. 

"Of course I did." He opens his mouth to James, lets him kiss him deep and long. Vesper tangles her hands in his hair and he reaches for her, moaning against James' lips when she latches onto his neck and sucks. “Oh, god.” 

“Hm, she is very good at that,” James tells him.

“It’s exquisite.”

James pulls at Q’s shirt and slides his hand up and along his back, while Vesper moves from his neck to his jaw, before finally sealing her lips with his in a kiss. James sits back just enough to watch, his other arm holding Vesper comfortably in his lap so she can reach Q. When they part they both turn to look at him, pupils wide and panting for breath.

Vesper is as lovely as always and Q is a revelation. Cheeks pink and rosy, lips kiss swollen and eyes wide. His glasses are pushed up his face in a way that must be uncomfortable but James won’t ask him to remove them, unless he wants to.

“Beautiful,” James remarks, looking at both in turn. He wants, he _wants_ so much all at once. 

“Bedroom?” Q suggests, chest heaving with the effort to catch his breath.

James glances down just once and smiles. “Yes.”

Q lets out a breath and leans forwards, nosing James’ neck. He can feel Q’s chest shaking with every heart beat. 

“James,” Vesper says with a smile. “If you want him to stand, you should remove your arm.”

“Or carry me,” Q suggests.

Vesper settles on James’ chest, hand running through Q’s hair and mouth laying kisses on her husbands skin through his half opened shirt. She’s smiling at their newcomer and James knows her well enough to understand the emotions that flicker across her face. He’s sure she can see the same on his.

“Come on,” James says, removing his arms from them and nudging them both to sit up. Vesper sides off his lap and onto the floor, bringing Q with her. She leads him to the bedroom and James follows, bring with him Q’s laptop, which he leaves on the dressing table and locks the door. It doesn’t hurt to make sure they’re safe.

Vesper has Q on the bed, his shirt undone and mostly off by the time James has pulled off his own trousers and starts on Q’s. He watches as Q looks between them, deciding who to go for until James leans down and covers him, letting his trousers drop to the floor. Q’s arm comes up around his neck and then his mouth is back again - open - and his tongue is insistent against his. Q’s moaning and arching upwards but his free hand is reaching for Vesper - James smiles into the kiss.

“Have you been fantasying about this?” he asks, nipping at his jaw.

Q swallows. “No, not at all.” His smile is wide and genuine. “I had thought you were both officially off the market. But it’s been a very long time and it would be remiss of me to pass up the opportunity of good sex with people I can trust.” He shivers and James looks down to see Vesper pulling off Q’s socks.

“How long is a long time?” James asks between kisses.

Q actually stops for a moment, to think about it. “Eight years.” He laughs and pulls James down to him again, kissing him soundly. “You needn’t look quite so scandalised. I’m just very particular about my partners. Though I’ve never done this before.”

Vesper slides herself up the bed to join them, she’s wearing nothing but her sip and nickers - neither of which hide much of anything - and she takes Q’s hand, kissing his shoulder before smiling against James’ mouth when he kisses her.

“We don’t make a habit of this either,” James explains. 

“We have an agreement,” Vesper says, fitting her body right up against Q’s. “should we ever find anyone we are both interested in and want to take to bed, then we’ll invite them and see what happens.”

“Do they usually say yes?” he asks, voice rising as his hips arch off the bed when James mouths his neck.

“You’re the first we’ve ever asked,” James says against his skin, his words vibrating with a deep timbre. 

Q shakes out a laugh but it ends on a moan when Vesper’s fingers start to toy with the hem of his boxers.

“James, take your shirt off,” Vesper commands gently. He sits up, resting against Q’s thighs and quickly undoes the buttons, watching Q watch him as he takes of his shirt and drops it to the floor.

“Just how many people do you trust, Q.”

“Five.” He pauses and the hand gathered in Vespers hair stills. “If this is some kind of interrogation, I should warn you that I’m not going to tell you anything that would be worth your time. You are welcome to try, though, I’m not apposed to more of this.”

Vesper laughs, warm and happy and rolls onto her back beside Q.

“You are wonderful,” she tells him. “Absolutely wonderful.”

His chest flushes in embarrassment, but his smile is open and warm. 

James stands to remove his underwear and watches Q carefully, tentatively, remove Vesper’s. 

“You can touch, you know,” she says when he takes off her slip, hands placed lightly on her shoulders. He looks to James, who shrugs.

“If Vesper wants you to, you are more than welcome, though you should know, you can touch mine too.” James smirks and Q smiles.

James moves to sit behind Q, curling his body around him and watching as Q’s pale hand gracefully moves to cup Vespers breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple and watching as it hardens. 

“Fascinating.”

“I’m sure yours react in the same way,” James says against his neck, bringing his arm up to demonstrate. His reward is a keening noise, and Vesper sighs as Q’s grip tightens on her breast. “In fact, you seem more responsive.”

“I’m not usually, though, no one has ever just let me touch them with this much care.”

“Just in and out?” Vesper asks as Q’s other hand starts mirroring the same motions on her other breast. James matches him almost move for move on Q’s and starts mouthing at his neck.

Q arches forwards and brings Vesper into his lap to kiss her. It’s messy and deep, his precision slipping the longer James keeps his hands and mouth on his skin. He’s all long, slim lines, but far from skin and bones. Vesper seems fixated by his hair, and as her hands run through it and hold on, it brings James’ mouth to her arms, and he presses kisses indiscriminately against them both.

Q is close to vibrating between them, shaking with panted breaths against Vesper’s shoulder, so James moves his hands and Vesper sits back to let him calm down.

“What would you like?” James asks against his ear, running his fingers through his hair to soothe him. Vesper rests her head on Q’s shoulder, arm around him and fingers brushing James’.

“To know what makes me so special. You don’t need to thank me, if that’s why you’re doing this. As I said before, it’s been a mutual arrangement.”

“And so is this,” James reassures. “As I’m sure you may have noticed, neither of us are lacking in the bedroom and until we walked in to find you waiting for us, I hadn’t ever, ever laid my eyes on anyone else I wanted.”

“You have made quite the impression, Quartermaster. On both of us.” Q is still panting heavily and his eyes slip closed. “We can stop, if this is too much,” James offers honestly. 

“It’s not too much, not in the way you mean. I want too much, so many ideas of how this could progress and then you kiss me, or touch me and the other possibilities fire off in my mind and I can’t slow down.”

“We have all night,” Vesper says. “Longer, if you have the time.” Her hand is sliding underneath Q’s waistband and James’ breath catches in his throat when her fingers curl around Q. James knows exactly how that feels. Q arches forwards into her hand then back against James.

“Both, however you want to do it. But both, please. James, Vesper.”

***  
James prepares him as Vesper distracts him. He may be unused to the attention but he’s responsive and honest. Quick to tell them when he doesn’t like something, which has been very little so far. The trust he shows and accepts has had James teetering on edge for the last few minutes. Watching he and Vesper devour each other in front of him has pushed his self control to the limit.

But there are somethings he won’t risk, some actions he won’t rush. Q needs to be prepared properly, with time, care and lubrication. Q really had prepared for any eventuality but he needn’t have. James and Vesper make sure they always have everything they may need for their weeks on the ocean.

“I find it fascinating that your bed is exactly the right height for this,” Q remarks, smiling as he eyes James standing in front of him, at the side of the bed, one hand on his hip and the fingers of the other stretching him carefully open. Q’s legs are open wide, resting against James’ and it’s obvious by the tremors and tension that ripple though them what he wants to do.

James laughs. “It’s easier and a lot more comfortable than sex against a wall.”

“Hmm, so far I agree with you.” He hums then sighs out a moan when Vesper slides her hand up his erection.

“Are you ready?” James asks.

“Yes, yes, please.” 

***  
Q has James Bond inside of him and Vesper Lynd (Bond, Bond) his mind supplies is lowering herself onto him. His heart is pounding so fast he feels like he’ll die of this, if he isn’t already dead and, in his own version of heaven.

His mind is blissfully concentrated solely on the two of them, moving with a rhythm they must have developed in their years together. But he doesn’t feel used, they don’t treat him as an accessory or bystander. Vesper kisses him with genuine feeling and so had James, before he moved back to let his wife join them.

It’s a blur of pleasure and sensation and he calls out both of their names as it builds, as he feels his orgasm approaching. 

“Close,” he says, and Vesper clenches around him as James’ thrusts increase. “Oh, oh…” he holds Vesper to his chest as he finishes and feels the moment James loses it inside of him, stilling suddenly and head thrown forwards in pleasure.

James pulls out and steps back for a few seconds, disposing of the condom. He lifts Vesper from Q and she falls back, hands restless as she resists touching herself. Q leans over and presses his mouth to her shoulder to her neck, James is cleaning him off with hurried efficiency, and if he had any words left to express his gratitude Q would use them.

James then joins them on the bed, on the other side of his wife and takes Q’s hand. He guides Q’s fingers down and together they bring Vesper to climax. Q lets James lead him and lifts his head enough to watch their hands on her. Her chest heaves and her body arches as she comes. Q leans in again, kisses her and smiles.

“Beautiful,” he says, kissing Vesper again and then James. “Beautiful.”

After, the three of them gather together in a lose tangle of limbs, laugher and satisfied sighs.

***  
It’s Q that heads to the shower first. Admitting he’d brought an overnight bag with him - just incase he’d been allowed to stay or needed to get a hotel - he’d grabbed it, then headed to the bathroom.

James wants to follow, he knows Vesper does too but they allow him his privacy.

He comes back in half an hour later, dressed in pyjamas and James laughs in genuine amusement. 

“Go on.” Vesper pushes James. “I want to take my time.” James nods, kisses her and then Q briefly, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

“This is going to sound like an obvious question but where am I going to sleep?” he asks, like he’s enquiring about tea.

“Here, with us, unless you’d rather we pull out the sofa bed for you? Q, we didn’t make our offer out of lust, I thought we’d made that clear.”

He smiles, clearly relieved. “I just wanted to make sure. People promise all sorts of things before and during sex. I don’t want to presume.”

“Put your bag where ever you want to, James has already brought your laptop in.”

“Yes, I did notice that. I do appreciate your caution, but nothing I have with me contains anything confidential. It’s just an ordinary laptop.”

“Because that’s all you need.”

“Yes. Though I’m trying not to let it go to my head. I’m one of the best in the world but that doesn’t make me unstoppable.”

“Is that why you came to us?” Vesper asks.

“It was one of the reasons, yes. Your file said you were very perceptive. Though I should tell you that you are far lovelier in person.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s a compliment, I assure you.” Q crosses his legs on top of the covers and sits facing her. His hair is still damp, but dry enough to start curling up and fluff out. 

“How old are you?” she asks, not quite sure why they didn’t ask earlier.

“Thirty, give or take a few months.”

“And how long have you been at MI6?”

“Four years. I hold two Phd’s in network security and a masters in engineering, incase you’re interested.”

“You’re a genius, then.”

“I’m in good company.”

“Yes, it would appear you are. Is life really so boring at MI6?”

“It can be, yes. Which is good, I suppose. But the work they gave me was a tad on the easy side and I wanted to do more. They gave me some time in research and development but it wasn’t really enough. Then I started working extra hours because the money was nice and I had nothing better to do. I started to look into a few files, patterns and connections between the major players in the criminal classes, and I stumbled across the two of you. Entirely by accident - and now untraceable - and I just kept looking, helping when I could. It’s been a challenge, leaving the right clues in the right places. I am always worried someone else might be watching but so far there has been nothing to indicate anyone is looking for you. That’s the other reason I came here, I had to make sure you were safe and understood what was happening, the London you both know is now very different, I had to make sure you were prepared.”

“You don’t sound surprised that we came back.”

“You weren’t surprised to find me in your home.”

“No, true. We’ve both wondered who you were.”

“And now you know.” He smiles but he seems - for the first time - just a little bit sad. It isn’t a familiar sort of sorrow - the kind Vesper knew intimately before James saved her from herself and they started to set things right - but he seems lonely. It’s been eight years since he’d slept with someone, probably at least as long since he’d felt loved.

“Can you tell us your name?” she asks instead of what she wants to ask, what she wants to know. But that will have to wait until James is back and they’re all together again.

“I shouldn’t, but I will. Just not right now. I’m sure you could both work it out if you looked in the right places. Now that you know what I’ve studied and how old I am. James found M’s name and if he can find hers, he can probably find mine. Though it won’t really tell either of you anything aside from my past and it’s not particularly exciting,” Q explains.

“I’m an accountant. I assure you, it’s not as dull as that.”

“You have been making quite the living from it, though. I applaud your moral standards and business practices. Is it as mind numbing as it looks?” he gives her a lovely, rueful smile that lights up his whole face. She reaches for his hand and smiles at the surprise on his face as he holds it carefully within his own. 

“Yes. But it never takes too long and it’s worth having the extra income.”

Q smiles. “I have wanted to help with that but it would leave a trail and I couldn’t risk it. Though given I’m actually here, I suppose, once this is all over, if you need me to, I can.”

Vesper meets his eyes, squinting just a bit to try and read him. He smiles again, though, eyes warm and bright. 

The bathroom door opens and James comes in, dressed for bed and still rubbing a towel over his hair, until he tosses it to Vesper.

She rolls her eyes and gets up from the bed, stopping at the edge to ruffle Q’s hair. 

“James will take you to the kitchen to get you something to eat or drink. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

***  
Q feels smaller, somehow, without his tie and jacket. He feels a little out of place. 

“Camomile or peppermint?” James asks as the kettle clicks off 

“Peppermint, please.”

James makes his tea and puts in on the counter in front of him. 

“We should probably sit down, Vesper doesn’t allow herself many luxuries but finally being at port means she can indulge in a long shower. Without any distractions.” James walks over and sits himself down, acting as though it’s perfectly normal to have Q there. He does follow and sits a little way along the sofa, tucking his legs underneath him and trying to sink into the cushions.

“You needn't be so nervous, Q. Not after this evening.”

“I don’t know what to say or do,” he admits. 

“I speak for both myself and Vesper when I say; whatever you want. We’ll even take you back to London the long way round, if you like.”

Q grimaces. “I don’t think it’s safe to bring your home with you to London. Even if I can arrange a secure mooring, which, of course I can, would you want to risk it?”

“Not if there’s another way.” He looks at Q expectantly and after a moment or two Q relents.

“Yes, of course there’s another way. Really. I was going to bring your Aston Martin but I thought that might be a tad too conspicuous and not enough room. So, I hope you don’t mind, but I brought my own car instead.”

“Which is?”

“A Rover 75. I have modified it a bit.” James raises his eyebrows. “Quite substantially, actually.”

“Can I drive?”

Q smiles and leans over, shuffling along the sofa. “If you really want to.”

James slides his arms around him, carefully taking his tea and putting it on the table. “Hmm, I do.”

Q’s laugh ends in a kiss and turns into a moan somewhere along the way. He presses deeper, moves their mouths together and despite the now slower pace, he still can’t get enough.

He’s in James’ lap before he knows it, letting the other man surround him and hold him close. It’s fire and sparks but also reassurance and comfort and touch. He wants as much as he’s allowed, as much as they will give him, to hold onto and store up.

“Eight years?” James asks gently, holding him in his lap. Q’s legs drape over his and along the sofa, as he sits cradled against his chest.

“Yes. Sex is no more the answer to happiness than money. Not for me, not if it’s done without care and attention. And, if I may be a bit crude, I know how to take care of myself.”

James smiles, kissing his temple and rubbing his hand up and along his arm.

“I’m sure you do.”

“This is lovely, though, wonderful. I almost wish I had taken the time to imagine what it could have been like, though you would have surpassed my expectations, anyway.”  
James chuckles, the movement jostling Q just a little bit, but he’s already so content and warm, that he doesn’t mind.

“It doesn’t have to be over, you know. How long do we have?”

“Well, I told M I was taking a short weekend trip to visit friends and that I’d be back Monday morning. I can’t really return before that without it looking suspicious. So as long as I’m back at work then, it won’t matter.”

“And we just walk back in with you?”

“Yes. Anyone who knows who’s really on that list won’t contradict us. It will look as if we planned it the entire time, a contingency with an operative so deeply undercover he was hidden in plain sight. Might also help with the enquiry and convince the committee that we need MI6. I don’t really like the idea of merging with MI5. Their tech department has no imagination.”

James laughs louder this time and kisses Q, amusement sparkling in ice blue eyes. 

***  
“You do make an adorable picture,” Vesper comments as she comes out of the bedroom. “And I think it’s time we went to bed.”

Q looks up at her with half closed eyes and James hides a yawn against his hair. They stand, and James keeps his arm tightly around Q’s waist as the younger man stumbles in his exhaustion. It’s barely after midnight but she knows his day has been as long as theirs, probably more stressful and then overwhelming.

“Come on then, sleepy head,” she says with affection, standing at his other side and helping him through the door. “Is everything locked up?” she directs the question to her husband but it’s Q that answers.

“Yes. My phone alarm will go off if anyone tries to get inside or attaches anything to the boat or dock, and the rest is securely locked.” He seems to realise he wasn’t supposed to answer. “I made some improvements, I was a bit bored waiting for you so I helped myself. I’ll take you through it in the morning.”

Vesper leans in and kisses his throat, just above his collar bone. 

“Thank you, Quartermaster.”

They head to the bathroom one after the other then climb into bed. James goes first and practically pulls Q into the middle. Vesper pushes him in gently and kisses him in reassurance.

“He doesn’t snore, I promise and he’s a wonderful hot water bottle, if you get too cold,” she says.

“Vesper will wrap herself around you and refuse to let go but if you tickle her you should be able to escape,” James adds but Q still looks at a loss.

“Is everything okay?” Vesper asks, starting to worry. She cups Q’s face and rubs her thumb over his cheek, the same way she does with James after a nightmare. 

“You really haven’t done this before? With anyone else?”

“Of course not, we wouldn’t lie to you.” She _won’t_ lie to him, this brilliant young man, at least six years her junior, who has captured something within her heart she didn’t think she had to offer. It has been just her and James for so many years, after Venice, after learning the whole truth… after countless countries and the dismantling of a network so vast she barely knows the true extent of their enemies. Yet, by removing a few cards, most of the house has come down, because of them and a bored genius at MI6.

James reaches over and holds them both within his arms, Vesper does the same - as best she can - and Q settles down, stops resisting and starts smiling. Sighing out and relaxing. He has one hand on the small of Vespers back and his back is pressed against James’ chest.

She meets her husbands eyes when she’s sure Q’s asleep and he smiles at her, warm and happy.

“James.”

“I know, me too.”

She squeezes his shoulder and closes her eyes. Though she doesn’t find sleep straight away, when it does greet her, it’s dreamless and deep.

***  
“This is your house?” James asks on Sunday afternoon.

“Fortress cleverly disguised as a house, yes. Would you like the grand tour?” Q asks, as they stand inside the locked gate and high wall. Their bags are at their feet and they are all exhausted. 

“I’d like to know how big your bed is,” Vesper says, looking up at the deceptively welcoming two storey house in front of them.

“About the same size as yours, though it lacks the height you’ve been used to, I’m afraid. Though I do have a rather large bathtub. It came with the house and I haven’t bothered to change it.”

“How long have you lived here?”

“Two months, give or take.” He walks up the steps and his companions follow him, staying back until all the different security systems have been turned off for long enough to allow them inside. He repeats the process as they wait in the hallway and get their first look around. “Dining room and kitchen to your left, front room to your right and my office is behind that. And, somewhere, probably hiding and pretending to be angry I’ve been gone, are Feynman and Tesla.”

“Who?” Vespers asks with some amusement.

“My cats.” He then adds with concern, “You’re not allergic are you?”

Vesper shakes her head and James holds out his hand to him, pulling Q into a welcome hug, which Vesper joins. 

“No, we just didn’t expect it,” he reassures.

“They’re both very affectionate under normal circumstances and generally refuse to leave the house, but they do tend to need their own space from time to time.”

“I’m sure they’ll find us eventually,” Vesper says. “But hopefully after we’re settled in.”

“Yes. I expect so. Shall we?” he asks and they fall into step behind him as he shows them around his home.

***  
“Sex in a bath is never a good idea. It’s also very unhygienic,” Q pants out, ducking under James’ arm to get into the shower. It is also big enough for three - if not four - people. It’s design is more modern than anything he’d choose for his home but he hasn’t had time or the need to change it. Which would seem to have been a wise choice.

“Shower first, then. Though that’s hardly easier,” Vesper remarks, sliding closed the door and putting her shampoo on the rack. 

James is already on his knees, crowding Q against the corner, with one hand on the wall and the other on Q’s hip. His breath is warm against his erection, and once Q’s eyes meet Vesper’s he knows he’s done for. Vesper is at his side in moments and Q holds her close, kissing her and moaning against her when James slides his mouth over him. He can’t quite seem to get his hand at the right angle to touch Vesper where he wants to but she doesn’t at all seem to mind. Instead she alternates between kissing Q and watching as James slides his mouth up and down Q’s cock. She grips her hand hard in James’ hair when Q’s mouth reaches her neck and sighs out along with him when Q comes down her husband’s throat.

He slides to the floor when James releases him, and the angle is finally low enough that he can bring his mouth to her. Q looks up for permission but she can barely restrain herself, leaning forwards to meet his mouth as James looks on, lazily stroking himself on the shower floor as water runs slowly down his chest.

Vesper doesn’t last long, which is both a surprise and a relief. As much as Q is happy to lick and rub and hold her close, he doesn’t consider himself skilled at all at this - even after James’ lessons the night before. But Vesper is in his lap and kissing him almost immediately, hands holding the sides of his face and not caring at all where his mouth has just been.

“As wonderful as this is,” James says, hand gripping tight at the base of his cock. “I’d rather not finish myself.”

Vesper smiles against Q’s lips. “I think it’s my turn.”

“Hmm, yes. I’ll help though,” he tells her, crawling along the tiles to rest against James’ side and cover his hand with his. Vesper sinks down and takes him into her mouth and James lets out a long moan. Q doesn’t lessen his grip, though James moves his hand and lets him take over.

“Kiss me?” James asks and Q nods, getting to his knees to do just that, glancing at Vesper to match her rhythm with his tongue.

James is keening against them both when Q lets go, using his weight to help hold James down as he comes.

“You can’t do that in a bath,” Q says afterwards, voice breathless and happy.

Vesper reaches for them both and they settle together, until James’ leg hurts and they all decide to wash up and get into the steaming bath waiting for them.

***  
Later, in bed, James and Q hold Vesper between them, warm and cosy beneath the sheets.

“What do I tell them tomorrow?” she asks.

“Whatever you need to. We’ll back you up,” James says.

“Let them believe what they want.” Q kisses her temple and holds her closer for a moment, delighted when James puts his arm wide enough to hold them both against him. “But stay close to us.”

“Alright. At least I’m in safe hands.”

“Yes.” Q takes a deep breath. “My name is Simon.”

James’ eyes meet his. “Though you prefer Q.”

“Yes. You should still know it. Especially since I know so much about you.”

“Thank you, Q,” James says and it lights tingles deep in Q’s bones.

“Simon is a good name but Q suits you. I suppose we shouldn’t tell them you’ve been our Quartermaster for far longer than you’ve been theirs?” Vesper asks, though it isn’t really a question.

“It would be wise to omit that, yes. At least for now.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested...
> 
> This is all set 6 years after Casino Royal.
> 
> James - 42  
> Vesper - 37  
> Q - 30
> 
> With thanks to **RobinRocks** for help with proof reading!


	2. House

Monday morning, no one knows quite what to say when the newly appointed Quartermaster heads straight for M’s temporary office with James and Vesper Bond in tow. 

M proves the exception to yet another rule, and remarks with a sharp glare and icy humour, “Well, I suppose this is better than those postcards you insist on sending me. You really do have quite frankly awful taste in holiday destinations.” 

Q laughs so hard he snorts and Vesper has to stop herself from doing more than smile at him warmly. She doesn't mind at all if M sees, but the others - Tanner and Moneypenny - she’s not so sure she can trust.

M seems ruthless in her own way, cold and efficient, with the burden of her heart underneath it all. And now one of her ghosts is literally coming back to haunt her and she needs their help. Though it will be the very last thing she ever asks for. Vesper knows how that feels, but James is here, Q too and although it won’t be easy, she thinks they probably have at least a fighting chance now.

***

“I won’t belittle you by asking what the hell you think you’re doing coming back here,” M says, standing behind her desk in the new MI6 emergency headquarters. 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“And you should know you have actually passed all the tests. The years away have kept you sharp. And, for the first time in your history, you actually passed a psych test with flying colours. I’m so surprised, I’ll even let you see the results.” She pushes the folder over to him but James doesn’t bother to open in, instead he relaxes back in his seat and waits for her to continue. He doesn’t care what the report says, both he and M know he’s not backing down.

“I’ve had good motivation.”

“And contacts, apparently.”

James doesn’t indicate confirmation or dismissal, M shakes her head.

“Really, 007, the Quartermaster? How long have you known him?”

“We met on Friday evening.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“And before that?”

“I wouldn’t have recognised him walking down the street.”

“Be that as it may, I know he’s been in contact with you. You are very good, 007, but I can hardly believe it was all your doing. And just what the hell is Spectre?”

“They were the organisation lead by my foster brother, Franz Oberhauser.”

“And you killed him?”

“That depends who you ask.”

“I am well aware of the avalanche that reportedly killed him and his father, but I also know that his body was left for 005 to find. Along with enough information to destroy several prostitution rings and a drug smuggling empire so vast, even we can’t begin to get our heads around it. What I don’t understand is why you knew to go after him in the first place and why you even bothered.”

“He had connections to Mr White and Quantum. I take it you found Yusuf Kabira and the Canadian agent he was setting up?”

“Yes, but Q wasn’t working for us then.”

“Mr White was very informative.”

“Was?”

“Yes.” He gives nothing more away. He trusts M, but would rather remain as vague as possible with the details. There are more people to protect than Vesper and Felix.

“They say that love is a vicious motivator, James, but even I didn’t think you would go this far. Ms Lynd as well. I didn’t think she was the type.”

“Mrs Bond.”

“Yes, you’ll forgive me for forgetting. I didn’t imagine you would want to make it official. Was that Q as well? Forging marriage licences seems a bit beneath him.”

“No. I don’t know what you imagine has been happening, but we hadn’t even spoken to him or had direct contact - of any kind - until Friday.”

“Direct contact does seem to sum it up nicely. Both you and your wife can barely take your eyes from him when he’s in the room.” 

Q is not a topic up for discussion. Not with M.

“Not that it matters but we haven’t exactly been living undercover. It was easy enough to get married, Felix was my best man.”

“Where was my invitation?” M asks, nearing the limit of her patience for the afternoon. 

“It was a small and private ceremony.”

“Well, you won’t be able to marry him as well, you know.” M sighs. “Just be careful, 007. He’s probably going to be the best Quartermaster we have ever had and he’s either going to leave with you, or you’re going to break his heart.”

James feels his hackles rise and at last feels as though he should answer. “Those are not the only options.”

This finally makes her smile, fond and exasperated. “No, I suppose not. Not for you, anyway.” She pauses then says, “We held back the 007 title because it seemed like a good idea at the time. I always expected you to come back to us, after you’d had your revenge.”

“I thought you didn’t get sentimental about your agents.”

“No one else wanted it.” They both know it’s a lie but it doesn’t really matter. She sighs. “Take the rest of the day off. Q will give you everything you need tomorrow. Dismissed, 007.”

“Thank you, M.”

***

“A gun and a radio?” James asks, sat on a table in Q’s makeshift lab. It’s barely organised chaos in here and this is apparently only a holding space. He has his eye on another location just further up the river, but for now he works between here and his computer lab. 

“Yes, really, James. What were you expecting? An exploding pen?” he chastises, ducking out of the way when James tries to make a grab for him.

“You actually make those?” Vesper asks, succeeding where James failed. She leans into him, sliding her arm around his waist and giving him a quick squeeze. James doesn't look impressed so she smiles to rub it in.

“Not me personally, no. But we used to. They were more trouble than they were worth.”

“Maybe that’s why James wants one?”

“Doesn’t mean he’s getting his hands on one any time soon.”

“I’ll ask when you’re all settled in your nice, new, Q Branch. I can be very persuasive when I want to be.” James parts his legs just slightly and settles his eyes on Q.

“That won’t work, 007,” he retorts but Vesper sees his defences rise and his eyes close off. She tries to soothe him with her hand on his back but Q is tense. Vesper wants to reassure him, to find the words so close to being spoken but now is not the time.

James crosses the room to them and stands in front of Q, wordlessly he brings them both into his arms.

“Let’s go home,” James says, weighing the words carefully. It’s been three days of tests and meetings and they are all exhausted. James leaves early in the morning with the newly appointed 008, Ronson, and none of them are really sure when he’ll be back. Only that he will be. Anything else can’t be a consideration.

***

Q hesitates at the door to his room and decides to sneak down stairs to make tea, and hide with his cats for a bit. His reading corner in his library-come-office is where he goes to find peace and calm his mind.

It isn’t that he doesn’t want to be upstairs with Vesper and James, but that he feels as though they need their time alone. Despite their almost week together and their welcoming arms, he still feels like he’s intruding on something special. A marriage that has stood up against so much and two people who are so close… they can’t really be offering any more than what he’s had from them already. Yet there have been moments, moments when they have been so tender with him that he’s felt…. _loved_. 

Tesla purrs on his lap as Feynman climbs up to her favourite shelf, the one he didn’t even get a chance to put books on because she claimed it straight away, and he’s loathed to take it away from her.

The door is closed but not locked; if they want to come and find him they can but he doesn't really think that they will. They have had barely any time to themselves since they arrived, and though Q knows they have turned down every offer of privacy, he still thinks they need it.

Anymore of the current state of affairs and he risks falling very deeply in love. He’s certain that isn’t part of their arrangement. Already, Vesper’s smile stirs up warmth in his heart and the look on James’ face whenever Q catches him staring has his breath catching in his throat. He’s starting to get used to the wonderful calm that comes from sleeping so close to them and comforted just knowing they are close by.

Then there’s the sex; it’s absolutely wonderful and every time is as good - if not better - than the last. He’s starting to learn their bodies as they learn his, and they’re so open with him. He feels included, that it’s not just the two of them and him…. it feels like James and Vesper and Q.

They will likely leave at the end of this, go back to their life on the open seas and Q can’t go with them. He knows himself well enough to know that after a month, maybe two, he would miss his job and his life in London. He loves his work, thrives on it and needs it to be happy. Even if they want him, even if the feelings he suspects they are all starting to have are real, he won’t leave his job. 

It all just adds to his melancholy. Even his favourite Earl Grey tea isn’t helping. Though, his cats do make him feel a little better, and at least he’ll still have them. Despite the shine they've both taken to James and Vesper; they do both hate water, so life on a boat is out of the question as well as cruel.

He’s barely finished his tea before he hears footsteps - two sets - out in the hallway. He knows they can both creep silently anywhere they need to, so they want him to know they’re looking for him.

“Q,” James asks through the door. “Can we come in?”

He looks around his sanctuary, the desk in the corner, books neatly arranged in all their shelves and the large cushions and blankets that make up his reading corner. He can rearrange it if he needs to, after. 

Selfishly, he doesn’t want to waste any opportunity to be with them.

“It’s not locked.”  
Vesper is first around the door, James behind her. They’re dressed for bed and James has a tray from the kitchen; three steaming mugs of tea and a box of Q’s favourite biscuits on top. They can’t have come down stairs too much longer after he hid away in here.

Tesla and Feynman choose now to dash from the room and he’d laugh if he had the energy, as it is Vesper waits for them to leave then closes the door behind them.  
Q puts his now-empty-mug on Feynman’s shelf and accepts the new one James hands to him.

“Just how many Q mugs do you have?”

“Two. It was too much work to keep taking it in with me so I bought another one.”

“Can we join you?” Vesper asks, eyes darting to the cushions and blankets around him.

He smiles warmly, understanding her request. “Yes.”

Vesper kneels down on his left and James settles in front of him on his right, they’re sat close but still giving him his space. 

“We could tell you what we think is going on in your mind but we’d rather hear it from you. Have we done something? Have we pushed too far?” Vesper asks gently, trying but not quite hiding her concern from Q.

“We haven’t really given you any time to yourself outside of MI6,” James adds. 

“I don’t think it’s me that needs the time alone,” Q admits, not looking at either of them and instead sipping his tea with great interest. He knows that Vesper made his, she lets it brew long enough. James is always too impatient. The fact that they’ve already spent enough time together for him to know this confirms that he’s already too deeply invested. “Shit.”

“Q?” James’ hand reaches forwards to settle on his shoulder and Q doesn’t shrug him off. Warmth seeps into him with the contact and it makes him want to hide away again, this time where neither of them can find him. He regrets telling them how to get into the panic rooms.

“I know,” Vesper says. Shuffling along the cushions and putting her tea on the shelf next to his. “I know, sweetheart. Me too.”

Q turns and she presses her forehead against his. He knows his smile is sad, but her’s is warm and this close up, in the low light of the room, her eyes sparkle.

“You can love more than one person at a time. Even if you don’t expect it, even if it happens without warning,” she says.

“But so quickly? Less than a week, so little time…”

“Sometimes it takes longer, sometimes it hits you the moment you lay eyes on someone.” James takes his mug and puts it - along with his - on the shelf. “You feel like the missing piece, Q. The one I didn’t know I needed. But Vesper will tell you that I didn’t know I needed her until I realised I’d do anything for her. I, we, would do anything for you, too.”

“Some things you should question and try to work out but others you should trust because they’ve never given you a reason not to,” Vesper adds. “But I won’t try and take anything from you that you don’t want to give.”

“And neither will I,” James agrees.

Q nods slowly, though he doesn’t move away from Vesper and welcomes James when he crowds in at his side. He can’t talk around the lump in his throat because he doesn’t know what to say. So he lets them hold him between them, accepts his tea when James hands it back to him and bites the chocolate from the outside of his biscuit before eating the rest. One at a time, slow and methodical.

Vesper curls in his lap and James settles around them both, one hand in Vespers hair and the other around Q’s waist.

“I love you,” Q says at last, with such a mixture of sorrow and joy that he doesn’t know where it comes from. This is why sex is easier, this is why he shouldn’t have brought them home. But he also wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I love you too,” they tell him - at near enough the same time - James’ words rumbling through his chest and Vesper’s against his palm.

Q lets the words ring in his ears for a moment, then lets out a long breath, settling back against James and holding Vesper to him as best as he can. He tries to take what they’re offering and hopes there is a way to make this work both now and after the current incident is over. 

***

They have a few minutes before James has to leave. Ronson waits outside the office and James takes the time to kiss Vesper and then Q, so deep and so thoroughly, they are all a little overwhelmed. 

He holds Q’s face in his hands and says, “Don’t put anything on hold just because I’m in the field.” 

Q nods and turns his cheek into James’ right hand, pressing a kiss into his palm.

“I love you,” Q says gently, the words crackle through James’ nerves. Heartfelt but still given with nervous honesty.

“I love you, too.” He will keep saying it until Q really, honestly, believes him - them. 

Vesper joins them and they take a few moments with their foreheads pressed together, blocking out the light in the room.

Then they all step back and James is on his way. Vesper squeezes Q’s hand then lets go and follows him to his computer lab where they can keep busy.

***

“Q?” Vesper asks later that night. Her head on is his shoulder and she’d pressed up against his side. Q’s arm is around her shoulders and his hand is gathered in her hair. It’s so soft that he can’t help but slide his fingers through it again and again, hoping it relaxes her as much as it does him.

“Hmm?” His thoughts are elsewhere, the other side of the world and on his plans for the new Q branch all at the same time. 

“I would like to tell you something, something important.”

“Alright.”

“It’s about what happened in Venice.” 

“You can tell me anything, Vesper, I promise.” He thinks he should be surprised he means it but he's really, really not. 

She tells him about her boyfriend, the blackmail and staged kidnapping, her deal with Mr White and Quantum. About how she fell in love with James but didn’t feel she could betray her other love. When she tells him about the money and the lift… that she locked the gate with the key when it started to fall, Q turns and wraps both his arms around her to quiet her shaking. Her breathing is harsh and stuttered against his chest.

“I knew what was coming,” she says in a heartbreaking whisper. “The water was so cold, I never thought it would be, but it was like ice and I fell… then James, James… he was trying to force the bars open and I knew…. he… he looked at me through the grate and I knew then that if I drowned, he was going to drown with me. Because he didn’t want to go on without me... it was too much… I couldn’t settle my conscience in death if I had killed him too.”

Q doesn’t need to hear anymore, the report said that they’d both almost drowned but still recovered the money. Then there had been a few days of negotiations before James finally, officially, left MI6.

“Q… Simon?” she asks after a long while has passed. Her tears have dried and she's breathing more evenly.

“I’m still here,” he says, mentally berating himself for it afterwards.

“James made me promise - made me promise I would stay with him or at least let us both go down together. Neither of us were in our right minds then but it kept us alive. Kept me going long enough to realise I was someone else’s pawn. Until we took them out. Felix helped us at the start; he’s a very good man. He accepted information and prisoners in return… then you were there, even though we couldn’t have imagined then what it would lead to. Slowly, slowly we put our lives together. It’s been six years and it’s rarely been easy, but it has been worth it.”

“It can’t have been easy to tell me this either,” Q says gently, still stroking one hand through her hair and holding her close with the other.

“It isn’t. But I offer you the same promise. You need to know this and I don’t want James to have to hear it again, even if he was here in bed with us now. I made him live it.”

“He loves you.”

“I know and I understand now, I understand what that means.”

“If we do go down together, “ Q says carefully, “It will be fighting. I won’t accept anything less.”

She laughs with relief and eventually, so does he. But there is still the worry in the back of his mind, the fear and the doubt. He isn’t listening to it, though. Sometimes fear is just fear and if he keeps going and believes they can make it work then maybe they really can. 

Vesper has, after all, just told him that they might never have had any of this at all. They could both have drowned in the lagoon or James could have survived and torn the world apart in revenge for the loss of her.

He wonders what that James would have been like and he’s glad he doesn’t have to know. 

Love leaves it’s scars even when it works, even when it lasts for years or just a single week. 

***

James isn’t impressed by Silva and wishes Ronson had gotten on the yacht instead. His speech is boring as well as ludicrous and he mistakes disgust for homophobia… or maybe there are just severe gaps in his knowledge. He’s obsessed with dramatics and behaves like a spoilt child who wants nothing except his own way.

But James doesn’t underestimate him. This man is the mastermind behind the attach on MI6, on M.

“Mummy has been very bad,” Silva says. “Mummy lied to you.”

“She’s never lied to me.”

“She told you you were on the list, but I’ve seen it. I’ve seen it all, Mr.Bond and you’re not on there. Which raises the questions of why you would think you are. What have you been up to these last few years? Has wedded bliss really been so boring?”

“Jealous?”

“Of your whore?”

“Careful.”

“No matter, you’re here, might as well enjoy yourself? Hmmm? Even if you refused my honey trap, you can still come to the party.”

James plays along, knowing one more minute of this game means another minute closer to Q’s support team arriving. Then he can send this mad-man to the deepest, darkest prison cell available.

***

Vesper takes Q’s hand without a word, once they’re safely locked inside the house. She leads him up the now-familiar-stairs and into the master bedroom. She looks him up and down once and gestures to the bathroom door.

Q nods and strips quickly and efficiently then helps her do the same and together they shut themselves in the shower. Vesper slides her arms around him and holds on under the water, letting the rush drown out the rest of the world.

“Vesper,” Q says against her ear. “let me wash your hair.” 

She could cry she’s so relieved. There were so many things he could have said and she doesn’t have a response to any of them. 

So, Vesper loosens her arms and lets Q wash her hair and run a flannel covered with soap all over her. He doesn’t ask her to do the same to him and applies the same efficiency with which he undressed to himself instead. She wonders, as he rinses them both off, if he’d ever done anything but shower with quick efficiency before he met them. Or if, maybe, sometimes he let his mind wander to his coding or his inventions or maybe he wondered where they were, who they were beyond the information on their files and how he could help them without being caught.

Q is equally attentive when he wraps her in towels and leads her back to bed. He covers the pillows with other towels and leaves her to dress as he brushes out his hair. 

Q returns to her in his favourite pyjama pants - she knows because she asked him on their first night here - and the t-shirt James gave him before he left. Vesper sinks back into his arms, letting the scents of them both greet and soothe her.

“Here,” he says, taking the brush from her and untangling the last section of her hair. “If you sleep on the towels without drying it now you can have hair that matches mine.”

She laughs, just a little but just enough.

“You pull it off better than I do.”

“Be that as it may, you have your straighteners and we’ll have time in the morning. Come to bed?”

Vesper leans in and kisses him softly. “Okay.”

Underneath the covers and both lying on their sides facing the other, Vesper reaches out with her fingers to trace the lines of his face. His jaw is rough with stubble but it doesn’t seem to age him much at all. Though, these last few days have taken it’s toll on him and she's seen the fear in his eyes he hides from everyone else. It’s to his credit that it doesn’t affect his work. She’d worried it would do the opposite, which is why she’d been relieved when he suggested they go home and rest.

“I want to ask you something but I don’t know if now is the time,” he says gently, hesitant.

She smiles sadly. “There isn’t ever a right time, Q.”

“M was surprised that James didn’t sleep with the woman he tried to save, were you?”

“No. He doesn’t, not anymore.”

“Not since he met you?”

She nods and Q smiles. She wonders if he’d worried, if he’d even expected it and was trying to prepare for it. He’ll know the reputation and behaviours of Double-Ohs out in the field, after all.

“We’ve learnt to do things differently.” 

Q closes his eyes and seems on the brink of sleep but there’s something Vesper wants and knows if she doesn’t ask, she may not get chance for a while.

“Q?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we?” She slides her hand down his chest and stops just above the hem of his pyjamas.

His smile is mischievous. “Right now? I thought you wanted to sleep.” He yawns and presses his face into the pillow to mask it.

“I’d really like you first, if that’s okay.”

“Hmm, give me a minute.” She slides her hand lower and he laughs. “It’s not that I’m not willing, I just need to wake up a bit.”

He moves forwards and rubs her nose with his then kisses her, gentle and languid. He tastes of toothpaste and she probably does too. Vesper presses herself closer and opens her mouth wider, lets him have whatever it is he wants. He and James both kiss her so differently but the sparks that erupt all over skin are the same. James is practiced ease and enjoyment whereas Q is still a little unsure but she melts all the same. Vesper sighs out against his mouth when they part for air and she catches his happy smile, in the low light of the room, when she looks at him.

Q rolls them over and settles on top of her, kisses along her jaw and then sucks and kisses his way down her neck. Her mouth opens in a gasp and her hands grip his hair and shoulder tightly as she arches up against him. Sparks ignite and warmth tingles all over from where his mouth moves over her skin.

“You can leave a mark,” she tells him, her voice is needy and breathless.

“I want to, it’s just always seemed a bit juvenile to do so. Especially without asking. Has James ever left them on you?”

“Yes, sometimes.” The memories flicker in her mind and she lets out a quiet moan.

Q smiles then moves. He sucks harder against the lower part of her neck, being careful not to leave a mark anyone can see. Right now Vesper wouldn’t care, it feels so, so good and she’ll let him leave them all over so long as he doesn’t stop.

“Q,” she sighs out when he pulls back to breathe. “Will you let me do the same?”

He visibly starts at her words and his eyes dart a way for a moment. “If you want to,” he says at last, Vesper doesn’t miss how he voice shakes as he speaks.

“Q?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want me to?” It’s love bites and something else, something larger.

He drops his head next to hers on the pillow, putting his neck within her reach.

“Yes,” he says at last, voice barely above a whisper.

She runs her hands through his hair instead, trying to calm him down. She is in no doubt that he’s telling the truth but he didn’t seem like he was expecting reciprocation.  
“Is it because James isn’t here?”

“I… maybe… yes. I… I’m sorry, Vesper. I’m still a little…”

“Overwhelmed?”

“That would be one word for it. I keep expecting him to reach out for us even though I know he’s only half way through his flight.” Q nuzzles against her neck and breathes her in, arms tightening on her waist. 

“He’ll be home soon enough,” she soothes, “We can sleep if you want,” she offers softly. Knowing that the wonderful man in her arms is still unsure of himself and that there is nothing they can do but keep proving how much they need him. That will take time.

“No, you just caught me a bit off guard, that’s all.”

She starts at his shoulder and slides her mouth up and over his neck. Q moans and whimpers as she does and Vesper smiles against his skin. He may be unsure of himself from time to time but he isn’t shy when it comes to intimacy and sex.

She leaves her mark while he shakes against her, hips shifting up and down just a little as he tries not to rut against her leg.

They undress in a fumble of kisses and touching. Vesper misses James but acknowledges the need to have this with Q without him here. She will likely find a way to give them similar privacy - without travelling across the globe - when he comes back.

Q reaches into the drawer for a condom and she watches as he rolls it on, looks at her and swallows. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is a disarray of half dried curls. Her mark on his neck is visible and lovely. All of Q is so lovely, such a beautiful, wonder of a human being.

He reaches down, traces the curve of her breast and the slope of her stomach. Q looks reverent and adoring and it makes Vesper’s heart race. Then, he looks up and smiles at her with so much emotion in his eyes that he takes her breath away. He positions himself and drops back to his elbows, entering her slowly and with care.

Their mouths meet in a kiss when he’s inside her and he starts up a languid rhythm. Her hands move under his shoulders and hold onto his back, he’s angled himself just right and every time he moves inside her he brushes her clit as well. The pleasure builds but he keeps his rhythm steady and Vesper reaches up to kiss him for it. It’s exactly what she needs and… and his eyes are so lovely and open and warm.

She watches as he comes, captivated by him, and as she follows moments later, he locks his eyes with hers, breathing hard and chest heaving. 

“You are so beautiful,” she tells him. 

He smiles and kisses her nose then her forehead. “I believe that was my line.”

Q slides out of bed to clean up and she does the same afterwards. When they return, he snuggles in closer and kisses the mark he left on her neck, touching his own at the same time.

“I love you,” he says, with a smile on his face and in his voice.

“I love you, too. Goodnight, Q. James will be back tomorrow.”

***

James finds them both in Q’s temporary lab, refusing to join M until he’s at least seen them. He closes the door Tanner leads him to behind him and smiles widely when Vesper and Q all but rush towards him.

Vesper smiles and pushes Q forwards, James doesn’t waist any time in wrapping his arms around him and kissing him until they need to breathe. 

Q manages to look both surprised and relieved. Vesper ducks underneath their loosening hold on each other and kisses James warmly, nuzzling his neck afterwards as their breathing returns to normal. She keeps a hand on Q to stop him from moving away and James does the same. 

Vesper has done this before but Q hasn’t. James regards him carefully, he’s still shaking a little but seems to be trying to appear composed.

“It’s alright, Q,” James soothes, kissing his forehead. 

“We still have work to do.”

James smiles. “There is always still work to do, that’s why you learn to appreciate moments like this,” he says. Vesper hums her approval and squeezes Q closer.

***

James is thoroughly unimpressed by Silva and his theatrics but he’s worried about M. She may outwardly be calm and controlled but it’s her job to be so. She tells James Silva’s real name but he could care less. Same enemy, same madman who’s killed eleven members of MI6 and counting. Not to mention the countless others left in his wake.

M is blaming herself and when James tries to talk to her, she flashes him a look so hard he almost steps back. Almost. She’s not technically his boss, he doesn’t have to follow her orders and they both know it.

“I want you to join Q and the others, I want to know what’s on that computer. All of it.” She sighs and steps away. “I’ll be glad when this is all over.”

James nods and says, “Ma’am.” Then heads to Q Branch’s computer labs as Tanner and M head towards the enquiry. 

***

“Q?” Vesper asks, from where she stands resting against a table at the side.

“Yes?”

“Is it really wise to attach Silva’s computer to your network?”

He looks from her to the cables waiting on the desk and then to James as he comes in.

“No, of course not.” He smiles and gets the attention of R.

“Can you get me the secure laptop?” he asks and she walks away briskly, down the winding stares and into the rooms below. The rest of the room have the good grace to look sheepish.

Q taps his fingers on the table top until she comes back.

“Thank you,” he tells her warmly and she shrugs.

“No problem, it’s not like anyone else thought of it,” she says quietly and smiles at Vesper. With a flick of her hair she's back at her station whilst Q connects the two computers and isolates one of the large screens in the room so that nothing of Silva’s connects to any of their systems.

“It’s a virtual copy of MI6’s systems, or at least, it serves the purpose of pretending to be. I’ve also physically stripped and disabled any wifi or other internet capabilities from Mr. Silva’s computer as a precaution but you never can be too careful.”

“No,” James says, “I suppose not.” 

When Q looks over at him, James is smiling. He looks impressed and Q wonders if it’s because he’s never really seen him in his element before. Vesper looks across at her husband and then Q, winking at the latter as he gets to work.

A few minutes later, and after a large, red map of London’s underground network appears on the screen, a fake alert on the virtual MI6 flashes up and his plan is revealed.

“That’s actually brilliant,” Q exclaims when Silva’s computer tells him he’s not such a clever boy. “He was trying to hack us. This whole time.” He stands back in admiration of his enemies skills because there is always something to learn, a way to improve their current security and networks.

James is on the com towards the end of the room.

“Silva is still in his cell and he doesn’t look very impressed,” he tells the room. “I’ve asked them to step up security just incase. He’ll have a contingency plan.”

“They always do,” Q agrees, sipping his tea and watching the screen in front of him.

***

“Sir? There’s a request from the Home Secretary, it’s just come through.”

Q looks up from his workstation. “What kind of request?”

“He’s sent someone over to speak with the prisoner.”

“He has no duristriction here.” Q stands and walks forwards. Whoever this poor messenger is, he doesn’t look very happy. James is right behind him and Vesper’s watching them both warily.

“They’re from MI5, sir. A Mr Max Denbigh.”

“Shit,” Q exclaims and turns to James. “A close and personal friend of the Home Secretary and about two positions away from the head of MI5. He was supposed to be on the board of enquiry this afternoon but…”

“He’s here,” James says in understanding. He then turns to the messenger at the door. “Thank you. We’ll send an armed escort to greet him when he arrives.”

“Sir.” The man winces. “They’re already here. I asked them to wait…”

James sighs. “Some things never change. Go!” he tells the man. “Q, get a message to Tanner, warn M.” He looks across the room to Vesper and meets her eyes. “Stay with Q.” Then he’s out the door.

***

Max Denbigh - to absolutely no-ones surprise - turns out to be Silva’s back up plan. 

He walks Silva out from under their noses, James being too late to stop him, and then it’s a race through the streets of London on the motor bike Q directed him to over the comms.

When he arrives at the enquiry, it's through the back entrance and he’s greeted by a hail of bullets. Gareth Mallory - a man he has met once - provides cover for him. The room is in chaos and, though they get out safely, not everyone does.

James doesn’t stay around to check the damage and instead gets M into a car as fast as he can, leaving Tanner stood on the pavement alone.

***

“ _Q?_ ”

“James, I’m tracking you, where are you headed?” Q asks, bringing James up on the screen.

“ _I have M, we’re about to disappear. Where’s my car?_ ” he asks.

“Where you left it. Though, I hope you don’t mind, I’ve made a few modifications in my spare time.”

“ _Hm, I bet you have. Is this line secure?_ ”

“Of course. Everyone else is downstairs locating Denbigh.”

“ _Good. Vesper?_ ”

“I’m here, James,” she says calmly. Her hand is held tightly in Q’s.

“ _I need you to stay with Q until I get back. Q, that goes for you too, stay with Vesper._ ”

“I will,” he reassures. “But that’s not why you’ve called. What do you need?”

“ _Lay a tray of breadcrumbs that only Silva will be able to follow._ ”

Q smiles. “Where?”

“ _My childhood home._ ”

“Consider it done.” The maps are already loaded and he will start the moment this call is finished.

“ _Thank you, Q. We’re going off the map. I’ll contact you when this is all over._ ”

“Right.”

Then the radio cuts out and Vesper slumps at his side. She takes a deep breath to pull herself together, then moves a chair close to Q’s desk and sits down.

“He’s coming back,” Q says, glancing at her before starting to type in ernest. This is going to be delicate work but it’s his specialty.

Vesper nods but doesn’t add anything else.

A moment later, Tanner comes rushing in. 

“Ah, good,” Q says, before he can open his mouth. “Could you get me another cup of tea, please?” He looks to Vesper. “Make that two. Earl Grey for me.” Tanner is just stood there blinking at him. “M and James are safe and we have a plan, which I will explain after more tea. Get something for yourself, we’re going to be here for a while.”  
Tanner eventually nods, takes their mugs from the desk and heads off down the spiral stairs.

“Where exactly in the chain of command are you?” Vesper asks, looking less shell shocked and more amused.

“I report directly to M. At the moment, I’m technically in charge. Though there are several that would outrank me should they join us.”

“Are they going to?”

Q smiles, ceasing his typing for just a minute. “Not without my permission.”

Vesper seems happy enough with this. She gratefully accepts her tea when Tanner comes back. He’s got a beer tucked under his arm, which he opens once Q’s tea is placed on his desk.

“Thank you. Vesper? Can you update Tanner, I need to concentrate for a minute.”

***

“I’m impressed, Bond. It’s almost like you haven’t been away. If it wasn’t for the farewell message you left your wife and lover, I would be inclined to say you’ve missed this, 007,” M says, a hundred or so miles after he threatened to eject her. 

“As we’ve already discussed, I haven’t ever really left.”

“MI6?”

“You know what I mean.” He pauses and takes a breath. “And it wasn’t a farewell message, not really.”

“Then what was it?”

“A warning. Max Denbigh won’t be the only high ranking member of MI5, MI6 or the government to have links to Silva. When we dismantled Spectre we knew we risked forcing some of it’s members underground. Denbigh is clearly one of them. That also means the Home Secretary is involved.”

“Tanner will have contacted Mallory and a warrant for his arrest will be issued. Along with Denbigh, if they can find him.”

“Q knew who he was, have you had him under surveillance?”

M looks at him, “No. Though, he’s been causing some low level trouble. Q and R have both warned me about him in the past year; he’d been trying to hack through their security protocols but he had an answer for it every time.”

“I can imagine.”

“007?” M asks again an hour or so later.

“Yes, M?”

“Do you really mean to go back to them?”

“Yes. Of course.”

M nods and pulls the blanket further up. It’s getting cold and the Aston Martin offers little protection against the Scottish night. 

She feels safe but at the same time as though she’s in a car with a stranger. James Bond has grown and settled into a man to be respected and admired. But he isn’t one of her agents, not anymore. Somewhere along the line his heart won out over his ruthlessness, but not his sense of justice. The years with Vesper seem to have sharpened it instead. 

M doesn’t know if she’s proud or disappointed.

He would have made a brilliant agent if he’d stayed with MI6. 

***  
There is fire all across the horizon, gun smoke and ash pouring down from the wreck of the house in the distance.

Silva lies dead in the chapel behind them and the Aston Martin is unsalvageable. 

M is alive and grumbling at his side, wrapped in all the blankets Kincade can find. She won’t stop complaining, no matter how many times James explains that they need to wait be be picked up.

“Q?”

“ _They should be there soon, James, probably within the next half an hour. They’ll have to put the fire out before they can get to you safely._ ”

“I don’t mind waiting,” he says and M sends him an icy look. “Vesper?”

“ _Here._ ” She sounds half asleep and James smiles.

“Good.”

“ _We can stay on the line,_ ” Q says, though whether it’s to James or Vesper, he can’t be certain.

“Thank you, Q,” James says softly.

“Has he got any more information?” M asks.

“ _I heard that,_ ” Q assures him. “ _Denbigh has been dealt with but I would much rather leave that to Mallory to explain when you come in for a debriefing._ ” 

Bond relays this to M and she scowls harder.

“M is looking forwards to it." 

He can hear the smile in Q’s voice when he says, “ _Yes, it is a rather interesting story, but as I said, I’ll let Mallory tell it. Oh, the Home Secretary has been arrested and is currently being questioned._ ” 

“What else have I missed?”

“ _The sofa in Q’s office is too small,_ ” Vesper says and James smiles at the image of the two of them trying to crowd onto it in his mind. 

“ _It’s not my office; it’s my temporary lab. I don’t have an actual office, yet,_ ” Q tells them.

“Well, I think we might have a few suggestions for that, later.” He can see the appalled look on M’s face out of the corner of his eye. He hopes she requests a transcript of this call later, just to see how wrong her assumptions are. 

“ _Hmm. You should see the first of the helicopters approaching now._ ” 

James looks up and sure enough, he can.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awesome to see the kudos and comments left on this, I honestly thought I was on my own with the whole Bond/Q/Vesper thing.
> 
> _Please_ feel free to let me know what you think! It's been cheering me up!
> 
> Next part will appear sometime next week
> 
> Credit to **RobinRocks** for help with proof reading!


	3. Office

James only stays within the building long enough to be reunited with Q and Vesper. He’s told to be back by 10:00 the next morning; he agrees, then they all head home.

They shower but it’s nothing like the ones they’ve shared before; everyone is exhausted and tired and relieved. They dress for bed and pile in together, snuggled together with both cats sat at their feet.

Q drops out like a light - he’s in the middle this time, facing James, with Vesper’s arms tight around him. His grip on the back of James’ shirt only lessens slightly when he’s asleep and it makes James wonder how long it will take for Q to trust that they’re going to stay.

“He knows,” Vesper whispers.

James bends to press a kiss to Q’s forehead. “Good.” He closes his eyes and breathes them both in for a few minutes. “I was always going to come back.”  
Vesper tenses. “M said it sounded like a goodbye. Vesper, it wasn’t meant to. I needed to know you were both safe.”

“Is it over now?” she asks.

“I’m not going out in the field again,” he says carefully. “Everything else we can talk about tomorrow; all three of us.”

Vesper nods and leans her head forwards to nuzzle the back of Q’s hair. James rests the palm of his hand against her cheek and she turns her head to press a kiss into it before she settles down to sleep.

***  
Q wakes up slowly; he’s pressed up against James’ firm chest and his arms are warm against Q’s back.

“Morning,” he mumbles, nudging his left leg behind him to seek out Vesper.

“She’s gone to make breakfast.” James’ voice is deep and gravely and Q nuzzles closer, wanting to feel it vibrate against his chest and deep in his bones. “You can go back to sleep, she’ll call up when it’s ready.”

Q hums, wanting to keep him talking. “What time is it?”

“Seven o’clock.”

Q sighs out and holds himself closer to James using his hand on his back. He kisses the bare skin of James’ chest and nudges his growing erection forwards. If James isn’t interested, Q will back away and try to fall back to sleep but if he is…. well, Q has missed him terribly.

He pushes away the fear that had run through both he and Vesper - cramped on his lab sofa - the night before, and instead focuses on the here and now.

James rocks his hips forwards to meet him and Q grinds closer, a little harder than he meant to, but it’s worth it for the gasp it pulls from James.

“What do you want, Q?” he asks with surprising softness.

“You.” He looks up and James meets his eyes, they are such a startling blue that Q finds himself enraptured.

“You can have me however you want me.”

Q groans and kisses him, his leg hooks over James’ hip and he ruts forwards. James is wonderfully responsive and follows Q’s lead when he nudges him onto his back. For a while all they do is kiss and touch and hold. Q rolls his hips against James’, pressing their erections together through their underwear. He sighs out against his neck when he feels James’ moan resonate in his chest. It is all so wonderfully _good_ , and in between their shared kisses and roaming hands, he can finally relax and accept that James came back.

James doesn’t rush him, though Q can feel the tension in the hands on his waist and the careful pressure his fingers are applying.

Q reaches for his drawer and pulls out what he needs, looking to James with a question in his eyes.

James’ legs fall open and he nods. A flash of heat goes through Q and his breath rushes out of him. James is watching him with want and affection. 

So, before Q gets started, he falls back into James’ arms and kisses him soundly, tongue moving deep as he presses their mouths together.

James strokes his cheeks when he moves back for air.

“There isn’t any rush, Vesper won’t mind. She might even want to watch.”

Q smiles and wants to tell him that he isn’t worried about that, she could join them if she wants to. He’s worried (though avidly pretending not to) that this may be his last chance to do this, to have James. And even if it isn’t, he wants him so much and so deeply that he’s resonating with it.

“Q?”

“Yes?”

James’ answer is to bring him in for another kiss, soft presses at first, then slower and deeper. Q is lost to the rhythm of their mouths as they move together; long, languid kisses with tongues sliding together.

They strip themselves quickly, and James, after a few more gentle kisses, helps Q to prepare him.

“I have done this before,” he says, “it was just a very long time ago.”

“We don’t have to,” Q reminds him, James smiles.

“I want to. The whole time I was away this is what I wanted to come home to. You and Vesper, this house.” He breaks off with a groan. “The only think that brought me comfort was knowing you were both together and safe.”

Q bows his head to James’ chest. “I wouldn’t leave her. I won’t leave you,” he says, rolling on a condom and lining up. He looks up and James nods.

He pushes slowly, carefully, inside. Q groans at the feel of it; so tight and so warm around him. James is stroking his hair to help calm him down, and when Q looks up in thanks his breath catches at the emotion in James’ eyes. So much love and want and need. It takes longer to process that than the physical sensations of being joined together.

When he’s buried to the hilt, Q leans down to kiss James again, rubbing against his erection as he does.

“Q,” James sighs out against his lips. “Q….” His back arches and Q takes his cue to move. His arms are shaking so he drops down onto his elbows and moves with a slow rhythm. 

James cups his face with one hand and kisses him every time he can reach. Together they speed up their movements, Q moans out against James’ lips when he tightens around him.

James is so open, so responsive and Q knows neither of them will last much longer. James moves his hand to the back of Q’s neck, allowing him to fist his hand in Q’s hair.

“James,” Q pants. “are you..?”

“Yes.… Oh….” He arches up and Q thrusts in once, twice, three times and holds himself in deep as he comes. Their chests rise and fall rapidly, Q panting as he barely holds himself up. He manages to pull out and roll over, James - who’s arm Q has trapped beneath his shoulders - turns his head to press kisses against Q’s hair.

“I’ll be right back,” James says before heading to the bathroom and - Q thinks - grabbing a few things to clean then both up.

“You don’t have to,” Q says when James returns and removed the condom from him, tying it and throwing it in the bin a little way from the bed.

“I want to.” James smiles and nuzzles his stomach once he’s done.

Q feels flushed from head to toe and groans in relief when James runs the cool flannel over his back and chest. He reciprocates the attention afterwards with a second flannel, then throws it onto the pile of clothes from the night before.

“Come here,” James says gently, opening his arms to Q. He snuggles in close and holds him tightly. All that is missing is Vesper.

She comes up to find them twenty minutes later, looking very pleased with herself. Feynman is at her heels and follows her as she crawls onto the bed to join them. She settles mostly on top of Q with her arm over James’ chest and presses kisses against their temples.

“Breakfast is ready,” she says and they both laugh, giddy with relief and affection.

***  
The debrief is long, but not at all what Vesper was expecting. They are all actually sat together in one of the secure briefing rooms. Q and James sit on either side of her. Tanner, Mallory, M and Moneypenny are also at the table. R, and a few others she hasn’t met are also there, though they drop in and out depending on their contributions and clearance.

There is a lot to discuss and not much for her to add but it’s nice to be included. Q makes sure tea is in constant supply and offers her his jacket when it gets too cold. If anyone in the room notices, they have the good grace not to comment and James smiles fondly at them both, offering her his hand underneath the table.

It’s early evening when they’ve finished going over the main points. Everyones conduct is deemed satisfactory, with Q and a few others receiving exemplary evaluations; though he accepts the praise without comment. 

They are still waiting for the results of the enquiry but no one seems too bothered by it. With a senior member of MI5 dead and several government officials arrested and charged; any risk that the Double-Oh programme will be shut down is non existent. Nor will anyone allow a merger with MI5.

However, it is clear to all involved that public opinion won’t be satisfied so easily, and M announces her official retirement in six weeks time. 

Mallory doesn’t seem happy about it and Vesper knows it’s because he’s finally seen what she’s capable of. She remembers him coming into Q’s computer lab and actively offering his support. He seems like a good man, he’s even earned James’ respect.

“That’s all for this evening, go home. Full reports are due by the end of Friday and holiday will be granted for everyone within the next few weeks. Please be responsible with your requests,” M says. 

People stand and leave the room, Vesper and Q stay because James does.

“007, your final debrief will be at 10:00 tomorrow morning, don’t be late.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Q?”

“Yes, M?” he sounds surprised to have been addressed.

“You are a credit to MI6, even though your choice in cardigans leaves a lot to be desired. Should you need time off when this is all resolved, I will approve your request as a matter of priority.“

“Thank you, M.”

She chuckles and smiles at him, she also meets Vesper’s eyes for a moment and gives her a curt nod of the head. It looks very much like approval and Vesper smiles. Then M’s tough exterior is back and she leaves the room with her usual stoney expression set in place.

***

“What now?” Vesper asks as they all gather in the kitchen.

James shrugs. “That depends what M has to say tomorrow morning. I’m done with field work, I’m done with MI6. She knows that.”

Q is making tea in silence behind them and James knows without looking that his shoulders are tense.

“She also hasn’t enlightened anyone else about the recovered list,” Vesper says.

“I know but it doesn’t change our agreement. For all I know she just wants one last chance to berate me before shoving me out the door.”

“Which leads us nicely to the question of what now?” Vesper asks.

James turns to Q, who’s pretending to still be making their tea. “This involves you, too, Q.”

Q turns quickly and walks over with tea for them both before returning for his. He sits in between them but doesn’t look at anything but his mug and the table.

“We still have a lot of money left, so we can support ourselves, and you know about Vesper’s accounting. I made it clear when we first ran away together that I haven’t ever done an honest days work in my life. I still stand by that.” 

“I can’t go with you,” Q chokes out. “I can’t leave my job or my cats. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He sounds heartbroken and James’ hand reaches out to him as Vesper does the same.

“We’re staying,” Vesper tells him before James can find his voice. “If you’ll have us, we want to live here, with you.”

Q stands abruptly and shrugs their hands off. He's out the room and down the hall in seconds, the door of his library slams shut behind him as he locks himself inside.

Vesper looks stunned, looking between James and the doorway as silence rings through the house.

James puts his head in his hands and lets his elbows support his weight on the table.

A moment later he hears Tesla jump up and walk towards him. She paws at his head, and he blinks up at the cat and sighs, running his hand down her back. She settles in front of him, purring happily with the attention. 

“Feynman must be with Q, he wouldn’t shut himself in there without her,” Vesper says, coming to sit in the spare chair. She joins her hand with James’ in Tesla’s soft fur.

“I thought he’d feel better if we talked to him about it; instead of just staying and having him wonder when we were going to leave.”

“Hm. But try and see this from his point of view, James. We flirt with him from almost the moment we find him on our boat, then we take him to bed. I believe him when he says he never imagined it. He came to find us because he wanted our help and to finally meet us. It all seems very unreal to him right now.”

“Vesper, you _felt it_ \- the moment we realised he wasn’t a danger to us.”

“Of course I did, perhaps even before you did,” she says, shifting to lean her head on his shoulder. “But we have had six years to come to terms with everything, to know and trust each other properly, thoroughly. Q sees our loyalty to each other but can’t quite grasp why we’re extending it to him. He knows it’s not gratitude but it probably also doesn’t seem very logical.”

“I love him, you love him… we know first hand that this is never easy but it’s worth it.”

“Maybe he doesn't think he is,” Vesper’s voice echoes with an old sadness and James slides his arm around her back, squeezing her around the waist in reassurance.

“Or maybe he doesn’t understand.”

“What do you mean?”

***

“Q?” James says gently. He’s sat against the door to the library. Vesper is on his lap and Tesla is pawing at the door. There’s no answer but they know he’s in there. “We don’t have to talk about any of this now. We’ll head upstairs to bed and give you your space and see you in the morning. I think Tesla would like to join you, though,” James adds. He presses his mouth against Vesper's shoulder and breathes in deeply.

He doesn’t want to leave this unresolved (but if he has to he will), especially not with his meeting with M scheduled for the morning. He needs to know what Q wants before that. At the moment, it seems the issue is more with what Q thinks he deserves, than what he can have.

***

Q shuffles across the floor to sit on the other side of the door to James and Vesper. His eyes are squeezed closed against the onslaught of more tears and his glasses are in his hand.

Distantly, he knows he’s being ridiculous, but this doesn’t just happen. People don’t just decide to love and accept you. It hasn’t ever happened to him before.  
He’s never really accepted that love could affect a person so much, or affect him to the point where he feels elated and utterly terrified all at the same time. He wonders how soon it will be before Vesper and James become tired of his insecurities; how many times they’ll tell him they love him, only to realise he may need their reassurance forever.

 _Now I’m being melodramatic_. He just needs a few months to settle in, to get used to the idea, as he did with his job and university before that. But people are harder to hold on to, especially when he loves them and he hasn't ever loved anyone as deeply as he loves the people on the other side of the door. 

“We came back because we wanted to come home,” James says at last. “I was going to contact M and see if she’d accept my help in return for letting us come home without any questions. Though, we won’t deny that we were also hoping to run into you - even if we didn’t know who you were or how it would work out.”

“We’d finished what we set out to do,” Vesper adds. “Going after anyone or anything else would have been a pointless risk and though we have enough money to sail around the world for the rest of our lives, it’s not what we want.”

“What about your yacht?” he asks, though he winces at how rough his voice sounds.

“I’m sure we could convince Tanner and his wife to bring it to London for us,” James says. “You did offer to find us suitable moorings. We could even give it to M as a retirement gift.”

“It would be suitably poetic, if she were to accept. A boat paid for with the blood of her enemies, or something to that affect,” Q says, smiling at the picture that forms in his mind. She’d need a small crew to boss around as well or it wouldn’t be worth it.

He takes a deep breath and stands, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, and sliding his glasses back on.

Q unlocks the door first, giving them warning to move away from it, then pulls it open slowly. Feynman bolts out and runs with Tesla down the hall, whilst Q stands there and looks across at James and Vesper.

“Technically, it was paid for by the CIA,” James says and Q laughs, stepping towards them and into their arms.

“I just need time and patience and love,” Q says quietly, he feels James squeeze him tighter and Vesper kiss his cheek.

“You have it,” Vesper says gently.

“You’ll also have to do your own laundry and washing up,” he adds, in an effort to lighten the mood.

“And…” He takes a deep breath. “We could go and retrieve your yacht, bring it to London.”

“Your cats?” James asks.

“R can look after them; we used to live together before we were promoted and I moved. They’ll be fine for a week or so.”

“If you’re sure,” Vesper asks.

Q smiles at her then rests his head on James’ chest. “I’m sure.”

“Come on,” James says. “We’ll get you some more tea and settle in the front room.”

***

It’s just past six in the morning when Vesper finds Q downstairs, laptop bag over his shoulder and hands in his pockets.

“Where are you going?” she asks, looking at him with all the concern and worry she feels.

“To work. I left you both a note. I want to finish everything so I can be ready to leave after James’ meeting. I need to talk to R about all the projects Q Branch needs to work on whilst I’m gone. I also need to put in my holiday request to M.”

Vesper closes the distance between them and throws her arms around him, holds him close even though his hands flail about in surprise. 

“Please,” she says. “Please.”

Q holds on tight, wraps his arms around her and tangles one hand in her hair. “Vesper, I promise. I really am just going to work. If you want to, I can hold the car and you can come with me.”

She shakes her head against his neck. “No, it’s fine… I’ll stay with James.” If she doesn’t she suspects they’ll all end up at MI6 and it will make Q late.

“The house will lock automatically when you head out,” he explains, rubbing his arm up and down her back. “Call or text me if you need anything.” 

She loosens her hold and Q steps back. He’s smiling and looks so relieved that Vesper nods and starts to calm down. 

He kisses her, smiles, and heads out the door.

***

“What are you doing?” R asks - it’s just past half eight in the morning - and he looks up in surprise. 

“I wasn’t expecting you for another hour either,” Q tells her, he spares a fond smile for his close friend before returning to the task at hand.

She shrugs. “I want to get my final report sorted before I get back to Denbigh’s computer.” She bends over his desk. “Seriously, what are you doing?”

“Key cutting.”

Her eyebrows raise and she chuckles. “Of course you are.”

“And customising them to allow for all eventualities.”

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

R grabs her laptop and flops down on the chair on the other side of Q’s desk. He looks up at her and smiles, letting her get to work before asking about the cats.

***

“I should apologise, 007,” M says to him. “I had thought you’d lost your ruthlessness in favour of love, but I see now that it’s only sharpened it. Honed in your killing instincts and made you less reckless in the process.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Hmm.” She takes her seat and eyes him carefully. “You are absolutely free to go. Your past missions have all been deemed official MI6 business - not that anyone can trace any of your activity over the past few years - and you have been paid in full for services rendered. As has your wife.”

James raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Which brings me onto the second thing I’d like to discuss with you. As you know, I have to retire within the next few weeks and sooner than that, I need to name my replacement.”

James nods but doesn’t exactly like where this is going. “I have two choices and two positions to fill.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. It has been decided, officially, that MI6 will stay as it’s own entity and either we’ll make this location our permanent home or we’ll rebuild after our old building is demolished. After several meetings and discussions both last night and this morning, it’s been agreed to appoint not only a new head of MI6 but also a separate head of the Double-Oh division. They will be accountable to M but in charge of their own agents. No field work involved and no bureaucracy to deal with either.”

James nods again but doesn’t speak.

“I see you’re going to make me spell this out to you.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“You are welcome to which ever position you choose. Or none at all. As M, you will effectively be head of MI6 but as head of the Double-Oh program you will be in charge of your agents, their training and their missions. You will have to work closely with M and Q but I think you’ll enjoy the challenge.”

“No field work?”

“None. Unless you feel the need to blow something up, and I’m assured the new Q Branch will have enough room for you to test whatever explosives you like.”

“Who do you really have in mind for M?”

“Gareth Mallory.”

James smiles. M looks surprised.

“So, you know his history.” She is smart enough not to make it a question.

“Yes. Though all I needed to see was the way he protected you, and know how he took down Max Denbigh.”

“So you’ll accept?”

“I have a few conditions.”

“I thought you might.” M slides a folder across the desk to him. “Take your time, Bond.”

***

Q sends a message to Vesper; letting her know where and when they should meet him. Then he heads over to the National Gallery. 

R has everything in hand until he returns, and M has already signed off on his requested location for the new Q Branch. The computer labs will stay where they are for now, as a back up just incase. It will be a while before they can move as their new location will have to be secured and fitted out exactly as Q wants it.

There are equally important developments in his personal life to consider as well. James and Vesper Bond want to stay with him, have professed love and dedication and he’s decided not to doubt it, to keep reminding himself it’s real until it becomes a normal and accepted part of his life.

He’s under no illusion about it - three way relationships are rare and hardly tolerated, let alone accepted by society. MI6 isn’t exactly normal society, and they tend to overlook things that don’t affect their work, so he knows he won’t have a problem there.

He makes his way through the gallery and stops in front of Turner’s Fighting Temeraire. It’s one of his favourites, and had drawn his attention the very first time he had visited. 

He sits himself down and settles his gaze on the painting. 

By his estimation - and Vespers reply - he has about five minutes before they join him. Q’s nervous, more so than he was when he broke into their yacht. He felt like this out on the deck, before he accepted their offer and let them take him to bed. All he had wanted was a night of good sex with people he trusted. In that sense he knows he was naive. Their connection was immediate and though likely started by a foundation of trust, it rapidly became something else, something deeper.

And now he might get to keep them and all the challenges and rewards that will bring.

He has no idea at all what that will really mean. What James will do to occupy himself is anyones guess, but he knows Vesper will continue on with her already established accountancy business. 

He’ll need to make sure they both have clearance enough that he doesn’t have to hide his work from them entirely. James always has a habit of finding out whatever it is he wants to know, but it would be nice to have it officially sanctioned.

Q closes his eyes for a moment when he hears their familiar footsteps, the light clip on the floor of Vesper’s kitten heels and James’ military tread. When he opens his eyes, he keeps staring straight ahead and smiles when they sit down on each side of him.

“It’s beautiful,” Vesper says quietly.

“I’ve always thought so.”

James chuckles. “Why are we really here, Q?”

“Because I’ve always thought this was a good location for a date.”

“Really?” James asks, surprised.

Q smiles. “Yes. It’s also a good location for covert meetings. I’ve never had an excuse for either, before now.”

“Are you going to give us the grand tour?” Vesper asks, nudging his shoulder with her’s.

“If you like. I’m not an art expert but I will show you all my favourites.”

“I look forwards to it,” James say warmly.

“I also have something for each of you.” He puts his hands in his coat pockets and pulls out two small, palm sized metal lock boxes. They are the same as those Q Branch uses to hand out equipment to agents, though these are unlocked and the keys are inside his jacket pocket. “You can open them,” he adds when they both stare at the boxes in their hands.

Inside both are keys to his - now theirs as well - house inlayed in foam. The Keyrings attached are personalised and both house a distress signal.

“Should anything ever happen, all you need to do is push the small button along the bottom and it will activate a distress signal,” Q tells them quietly.

James strokes his fingers over the surface and Vesper’s smile is wide and bright when Q looks at her.

“Do you have one?”

“Of course. The alert goes straight to Q Branch and M. I can also set up remote access on each of your phones later so that we will also be notified. I hope we will never need to use it, but I wanted to find a way to express my commitment.”

“You’ve already offered us your house,” James says, though his voice is gravelly with emotion.

“I’ve offered you great deal more than that,” Q says softly.

Vesper puts the box and her key in her pocket and takes Q’s hand in hers.

“I accept,” she says, kissing his cheek.

James has put his into his inside jacket pocket and sits with his hand over both it and his heart.

“So do I,” he says at last, sliding his arm around Q’s back.

None of them care much what the other museum visitors think but no one seems to pay them any mind at all.

***

James waits until they are all back on the yacht the following afternoon, before he hands them the same envelope M had given him the day before.

“I’ll be out on deck,” he says and then he’s out the door. 

Vesper and Q share a look and slide out the contract it contains. There are two copies, so they take one each.

Q gets to the end just before Vesper.

“Oh, shit.” He’s up and out of his seat before he realises where he’s heading.

“Go,” Vesper tells him. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“James?” he calls, climbing the ladder to the roof deck. “James.”

He’s sat with a bottle of whisky to his right and a glass in his hand.

“Would you like a drink?” he offers. “We’re not setting sail until the morning.” 

“Did you accept?” Q asks, hearing the main door open and close below them.

“Does it matter?” James asks, though there is nothing unkind in his tone.

“Only if it’s what you want.”

“I can have what I want either way.”

Q’s smile beams. “Yes, I thought that was unusually kind of M. But James, if it’s what you want, you should take it.”

“Especially if it’s what you need,” Vesper adds as she climbs the ladder. “James…” She trails off after seeing the look on his face.

“It’s almost like she planned it,” he remarks, unscrewing the fresh bottle of whisky and pouring a measure into his glass and the other two besides him. 

“She can’t possibly have known,” Q says, accepting the glass offered to him and sitting down facing James.

Vesper takes her glass and joins him.

“No, she was as surprised as the rest when we came back. But she knows how to get what she wants.”

“And she wants you back at MI6,” Vesper confirms. 

James nods and looks out at the calm waters and other boats lined up along the port. 

“Then why not make it all conditional?” Q asks.

“Because she actually cares, as much as it hurts her to admit it. And she was genuinely happy to see me. Somewhere very deep down.” James’ grin is rueful and amused.

“But, James…” Q doesn’t know how to finish when the other man smiles at him like that.

“There isn’t a time limit and we won’t rush you.”

“That is by far the worst marriage proposal I have ever heard, James,” Q says with a smile.

“If it were up to me,” Vesper says, now tucked up against Q’s side, “I’d lavish you with gifts and marry you tomorrow.”

Q turns his head and kisses her, knowing she’s serious but that he is under no pressure to accept right now. He couldn’t, it would be too much for him all at once and so quickly. They need to settle into life as a trio first and he still needs to accept fully that it’s all real.

“I have all the paperwork,” James says, watching them both with affection and only a flicker of heat in his gaze. “It’s been approved by the highest power in the land and won’t be revoked,” James reassures. “I’m saving my proposal for the right moment.”

“Your proposal?” Vesper laughs. “This I can’t wait to see. But seriously, James, what are you going to do?”

“I’ll take the position, providing Mallory accepts as well and he agrees to work with me. But I wasn’t going to take it without discussing it with you. It’s too important.”

Q nods. “Do you get an office?”

James grimaces and sips his whisky. “I’ve been threatened with one, yes.”

“Excellent, let me fit it out,” Q says, already thinking of everything he can include.

“And what do I do whilst you’re both at work?” Vesper asks, putting down her drink and sinking into Q’s lap. She lays in such a away that her legs rest against James’. He smiles and moves closer, leaning over to kiss Q.

“You could work as an advisor, lead the accountants or continue to work from home. Q’s new Q Branch won’t be part of the main building so it’s not as if we’ll see each other all the time.”

“He’s right,” Q says, hand in her hair. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Hmmm, I think I’ll stay at home with the cats. I would like my own office as well, if that’s possible?”

Q smiles down at her. “You can have any of the spare rooms. I could outfit your office too, I’ll add anything you want.”

“A large and comfortable sofa.”

“We have a perfectly serviceable bed,” Q reminds her. “But, if it’s what you want, it can be arranged.”

“I have exactly what I want,” Vesper tells him. “But the sofa and another cat would be lovely.”

“No,” James says immediately. He looks at Q but quickly realises he’s looking for the wrong ally. “You want another cat?”

Q laughs. “James, I always want another cat. I had Feynman for three years before Tesla.”

“I will think about it.”

Q looks down at Vesper. “Does that mean yes?”

“Normally.”

“We should get something to eat,” James says, standing up and making every effort to end the conversation. 

Q and Vesper let it drop and follow him back inside. 

James puts away the contracts and locks them inside the safe.

“The moment I know Mallory’s accepted, I’ll sign them, and I’ll hand them in when we get back to London.”

***

“Gareth Mallory.”

“James Bond.”

Mallory smiles and shakes his hand. “I’m not sure whether to be honoured or wary that you wouldn't take your position without me first accepting mine.” They are in Mallory’s office with its white walls and old paintings.

“I wanted to make sure they put the right person in charge, I won’t work with anyone else.”

Mallory nods and offers James a seat. He takes it, noting with interest that M’s replacement defers to the comfortable easy chairs than his desk. This is, he supposes, an informal meeting.

“Yes. M made that very clear. Now, Bond, is there anything I should know?”

James gives him the barest hint of a smile. “Only what you’ve worked out already.”

“If you mean your personal life and living arrangements; it’s no interest or concern of mine. The Quartermaster of MI6 has one of the most secure homes in the country, if not the most. Thankfully the details aren’t available, so we’ll never know.”

James nods but Mallory looks a little pensive.

“I think that might have come out wrong,” he says.

“How so?”

He takes a breath. “My people - yourself and all those at MI6 included - are of great concern and great importance to me and I will do whatever is in my power to keep them safe. This isn’t always possible, but I will try. What I meant to say was that it doesn’t matter what form that happiness or your loved ones take.”

“I understood you perfectly.”

“Bond?” Mallory asks after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, sir?”

“What were you doing for all those years away?” He asks as though he doesn’t really expect James to answer.

“I could ask you the same thing, sir.”

Mallory has the decency to look shocked for just a second then eyes James warily. 

“Is that why you agreed to work with me?”

“No. I’d already made up my mind at the enquiry. Though, the way you handled Denbigh certainly helped.”

Mallory shrugs. “I made the best decision I could at the time.” There isn’t even a hint of regret in his eyes. “It was shoot him and prevent what could have been a potentially very dangerous threat to the people of London or let him escape and wait for the revenge attack. People like him always come back for revenge of some for or another.”

James nods in agreement. Mallory is correct but he really isn’t surprised. Gareth Mallory hid his past as well as he could but James managed to find his other identities and aliases’. He may have returned to using his real name in recent years, but he was a celebrated and highly successful Double-Oh agent before he gave it all up under the guise of being killed in action. He had good cause and reason to do so but it’s his business and secrets to keep. M knows and James suspects Q does too.

“I think we’ll work well together,” James says, standing and holding his hand out to Mallory once more.

“Yes, Bond, I think we will.”

***

“So…. what do you think?” Vesper asks later on that afternoon. She’s sprawled out on a couch in the front room, with Tesla sat in her lap.

“I trust him,” James says.

Q walks in with tea and shakes his head. “And I thought I was special,” he says with false drama.

James smiles and reaches for him, carefully pulling him down for a kiss. 

“You are. I want to work with him, not take him to bed.” To his credit, James does look slightly repulsed by the idea and Q laughs, settling in next to James on his couch. 

They still have a couple of days off but Q has spent the last few mornings checking in with R and Q Branch. M has - for whatever reason - added all this time back into his holiday calendar, insisting that he take it at some point. So he’s planning a series of lazy mornings in bed with Vesper and James for the whole of the next week instead, in the hopes of both pacifying M and also himself. 

Q snuggles against James’ chest and sips his tea quietly, closing his eyes and enjoying how good it feels to be able to do so.

Vesper comes over to join them - Tesla curling herself into a ball on the table instead- and Feynman wedges herself in between James and the arm rest, a purring ball of fur and contentment.

“They really did pay me, you know, as an advisor. M has also made sure I’m still on the record as a trusted contact. She also sent me a letter of recommendation,” Vesper tells them. “I had thought it would be seen as a conflict of interest.”

Q smiles. “You would be surprised. Loyalty and having someone to come home to are just as important as Queen and Country. Even better when the two - or three - of them can be combined.”

“Is that an official view?”

“No. Of course not,” Q says, holding out his hand to her. Vesper laces their fingers together and rests with her head on his shoulder. James lifts his arm up and brings his down over the top of her head, rustling her hair, once they’re all settled together. 

“What did M say when you offered her the boat?” Q asks after a while.

James’ chest jumps with a burst of laughter. 

“She respectfully declined.”

***

“That’s actually horrible,” Vesper says, pointing at a porcelain Bulldog draped in the Union Flag on James’ desk.

“It’s from M, the retired one,” he grumbles. 

Q pops his head up from beneath the desk and smiles widely at them both. “It’s all set up and ready to go,” he says. “And it could be worse, James. You should see what she left for Mallory.”

“I really don’t think I want to.”

Theres a light knock on the door and Moneypenny sticks her head round.

“It’s about to start, five minutes.” Then she’s gone again.

“Who’s idea was it to have an in house celebration again?” James asks, straightening his jacket.

“It is M’s retirement party. I believe she wanted to make everyone as uncomfortable as possible before she left, and what better way to do so than this?” Q suggests. 

Vesper laughs and James groans.

When they head out - James’ office locked securely behind them - Vesper offers her arms to both men and lets them lead her down and out into the party below.

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to any and all who leave Kudos and comments! It's been lovely to know I'm not alone in my love for these three! It's also a much, much needed boost of happiness.
> 
> With regards to Bond/Q/Vesper, there may end up being more in this universe. Not sure at the moment but I may write a few future time stamps.
> 
> I also already have a 00Q story in the works. A Spectre Fix-It that I started before I even considered writing this.... it just needs a lot of work before it's ready to post!
> 
> Thanks (as always) to **RobinRocks** for help with proofreading.


End file.
